Finnterference
by nightnovice
Summary: Rory said not yet, Logan said now or never and they go their separate ways. She hits the trail as a reporter, sad and lonely and reaches out to a friend for comfort. Finn decides to play cupid and fun ensues. Pairing: Logan and Rory
1. Chapter 1

Rory said not yet, Logan said now or never and they go their separate ways. She hits the trail as a reporter, sad and lonely and reaches out to a friend for comfort. Finn decides to play cupid and fun ensues. Pairing: Logan and Rory

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own them I am just inspired by them.

 **Finnterfirence**

Chapter one – Finding Rory

Rory was on the bus following the campaign; she was feeling lost, lonely, sad and in the serious need of bucking up. Her mother had got her to the _brave face_ stage. She looked like she was handling the break up well. She really wasn't though and since Lorelai was for the split she wasn't the person to go to. Nope there was only one person she could think of to help – Finn. The spirited Aussie was just what she needed; now she just had to reach out to him. He had been invaluable when Logan was in London, if he would help now it would be amazing. Coward that she was she fired off a quick text.

"Miss you – could use a laugh and your special giggle juice."

To which he replied, "Where and when"

She sighed in relief, she really needed her friends even if they had been his first and she was happy he was still hers.

R - "I'll be in Chicago next week for a few days; can we meet Thursday for dinner – say 7ish?"

F- "Sure thing Luv, since I have an apartment there why don't you stay with me and get a break from motels?"

R-"Really! That would be amazing! I get in on Monday at, hopefully, 8:30 pm. You are the BEST!"

They continued to text back and forth for a while and Finn assured her the desk clerk would have a key for her should he be delayed and that she should take advantage of the Jacuzzi bath. For the next few days they kept a light banter going and it helped keep her from breaking down and for that she was grateful.

Rory took the approached the 1920's restored vintage elevator admiring the intricate metal scrolling as she rose to Finn's floor and let herself into his apartment. She locked the door and set the keys on the side table and led herself to the guest room to grab her PJ's and head into his room to use the tub. She thoroughly enjoyed the jets and was almost asleep in the stilled warm water that she didn't even hear him in the room next to her.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called as he entered the apartment. He walked across the living room to his own and turned on the radio while he changed from his suit to sweats for the evening. Forgetting that Rory might be in he opened the door to his ensuite and gasped.

"Oh my goodness – so sorry Luv!" He stuttered and flailed his arms spinning around and leaving slamming the door behind him.

Rory slid under the water and tried not to die completely of embarrassment. Once she regained her composure she drained the tub, stepped out, dried off and dressed in her PJ's. She took a calming breath and stepped into the living room where Finn was seated head in hands mumbling to himself. She sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, it's OK," she soothed, "I've seen you naked bunches of times, I guess this makes us even?" Her tone was hopeful and the cheer forced but she hoped to move forward.

"Luv, I am so sorry, I forgot, I called out and when you didn't answer I figured you weren't in yet. I totally forgot how you were looking forward to the bath; I hope I didn't spoil it for you?" He leaned into her shoulder and gazed up with a pout.

She pet his head and just said, "Hi, thanks for letting me stay while I'm in town."

They laughed and like that the tension was broken. The rest of the evening was spent enjoying excellent Chinese and watching reruns of Friends until Rory declared she needed to get to bed or she wouldn't make the rally in the morning. She awoke to the smell of coffee and Finn standing by her bed gently shaking her shoulder trying to wake her.

"Rise and shine kitten, it's time to head out and be the lovely Reporter Girl you are destined to be. Up, up, I have more coffee and Uncle Finny even went out and got you Danishes since it's Tuesday!" Rory reached for the cup eyes still closed and moaned for the coffee. "Nope, first you get up then you get coffee."

He giggled and flounced away from the room. She rose and tossed the blanket aside and padded towards the breakfast counter. Where he handed her the mug of coffee and watched in awe as she downed it in a single drink and pushed it to him for more. He refilled it and placed a Danish in front of her and a napkin on her lap. She didn't speak, but had 2 more cups of coffee and a Danish. Finally her eyes seemed to brighten and she looked over to him.

"Thank you for this, really. I'm sorry I'm not myself without at least 3 cups of coffee, you can blame my mom. How did you know about Danishes on Tuesday?" She queried.

"Well, you see I listen, you chatter and I pay attention. I knew about Danish day when you and your mom were on the phone one day and you were lamenting missing it, I knew not to bother talking until the 3rd cup from Logan. I hope you don't mind my asking him?" He looked over at her cautiously.

"No, it's OK; I guess it's smart and really thank you for remembering the Danish. I am going to get dressed and get ready, do you have the number for the bus schedule, never mind I'll look it up online." She fumbled as she left the breakfast bar and scurried to her room to dress. Once in the room she collapsed momentarily against the wall, and sighed. She should have guessed Logan knew she was here and that he would help Finn make her feel comfortable. Maybe he didn't hate her too much. She took a calming breath and took a quick shower, put her hair into a lazy bun and dressed for the day in a pair of grey slacks a white blouse and sensible low heels. She quickly logged on to the CTA site and wrote down how to get to the college campus where the rally was to be held. When she exited she found him dressed and ready to go himself.

"Tell you what Luv, you can drop me at work and use my car. I won't need it I am in meetings most of the day and lunch is being delivered." He handed her the apartment keys and held the door for her.

"Well, I don't really know my way around; do you have GPS or something like it?" She looked hopeful.

"Nope, I have Charles, and he knows the town backwards. He won't let you get lost and if you ask nicely he is quite the tour guide as well." Finn half chuckled as they rode down the elevator.

"Oh. Finn, I can't take your car, how would that look. I mean on my salary, I take busses everywhere. I wouldn't want to start any gossip with the other reporters. I looked it up and it's only a 20 minutes by bus then a quick train ride, it'll be OK." She rushed.

"Nope, I won't hear of it luv, you will take my car and let Charles assure your safe delivery and return. If you wish I can ask that he drop you a block from your destination and retrieve you from the same spot upon your call, but you are my guest so I insist. If you argue I will call Emily." He grinned devilishly and flipped his phone as if to dial.

"Ok, OK, I will use your car. Thank you. You are being too kind." She relented.

She slipped into the rear of the vehicle and Finn had a quick chat with the driver explaining, the driver nodded and Finn slid in next to her. He reached into the center console and retrieved a carafe of coffee and poured her a cup.

"You are a god, if I didn't know you so well I would think you were a stalker. You are being such an excellent host how can I repay you?" She sipped the coffee and waited.

"Well, there is something I have been meaning to mention," he began, "You see this Saturday there is a fundraiser for the candidate and I need a plus one. I presume you would be covering the event anyway and this was you get a better scoop as one of the supporters and not a reporter. What do you say kitten, will you be my plus one? Before you beg off about the dress you know I can get you suitable outfitted easily right?" He gave her his puppy face.

She sighed, "OK, I will let you dress me up and take me to your event, I should have guessed as much." Her voice was happy and her eyes sparkled at him.

They exchanged goodbyes at Finn's office and agreed to try to meet up for supper later. As agreed Charles dropped her at a café near the school and she walked to campus hoping none had seen her mode of transport. She made her way across campus and got directions from a freshman as to where the stadium was located and was soon pulled in to the hustle and bustle that is the campaign to be elected president.

AN: Please feel free to comment, no flames please but if it's constructive I appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Plan

Rory said not yet, Logan said now or never and they go their separate ways. She hits the trail as a reporter, sad and lonely and reaches out to a friend for comfort. Finn decides to play cupid and fun ensues. Pairing: Logan and Rory

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own them I am just inspired by them.

 **Finnterfirence**

Chapter 2 – A plan

As luck would have it the week flew by and when Rory awoke to hear Finn singing, yes singing Tik Toc, he was bopping around the kitchen setting up breakfast and was just adding the chocolate chips to the batter when she walked in startling him.

"Sorry Luv, did I wake you? I remember you loved sleeping late on Saturdays.", he grinned at her and handed her coffee.

She happily drank her expected 3 cups then began, "So Ke$ha is your jam for making breakfast, how did I miss this all week?"

He chuckled, "Nope, just today, I am making your favorites, chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream, bacon and of course more coffee. Then we will meet Madeline to get you properly pampered, then we get lunch and pick up your dress returning here to get ready then off to the fundraiser where you will be the belle of the ball!"

She found his jovial attitude infectious and laughed with him. "What makes this event so special? You seem to be actually looking forward to it."

"Well luv, it just so happens that my family is in town and they have heard loads about you over the years and can't wait to meet you. They know all about you and Logan, but I swear they understand and are supportive of your choice."

Finn and Rory set out for their adventure, they arrived at a spa and, as promised, she was pampered and polished, as was he. They chatted while enjoying mineral soaks and had a marvelous couples massage. By the end of the services she felt like a new woman. They headed out to a gastronomy kitchen that Finn had seen on the Food Channel, and enjoyed foods cooked with dry ice, exotic foams and veggies smoked tableside. Finn was surprised that Rory even ate the veggies, but she assured him it was all in the name of adventure. They left and she admitted that even though everything was amazing she was still hungry so they stopped at a cart and grabbed some hot dogs and chips. They stopped at a small exclusive boutique and Rory was lead to a dressing room while Finn was offered mineral water and champagne while he waited and she tried on dresses. The first one she tried, they agreed, looked to mother of the bride, oh Emily would approve but it was not smashing enough. The next dress was too revealing leaving little to the imagination; Finn _**liked**_ but agreed it was not suitable. The last dress was perfect, ankle length, asymmetric and a perfectly tapered waist. She looked like a princess. She chose some sleek heels and they were off to the apartment to dress for the evening.

He was waiting in the living room with a fresh pot of coffee ready. What he was not ready for was the finished product. She wore her hair in soft curls a jeweled comb sweeping her bangs to the left. Her ears were adorned with stunning drop earrings and her makeup classic and minimal. Her neck was bare and the slant of the neckline hinted at her breasts without being blatant. He was taken aback by just how beautiful she really was. He had seen her dressed for occasions before and always thought her lovely, but this, it was like seeing Venus rising, her siren name creeping into his mind – Lorelai. Eee gads she was a stunner, he paused, took a breath and swallowed hard handing her a cup of coffee.

She sipped gratefully, "Thank you, I needed that, all of it, the look of amazement, the ready coffee, you looking like, well, that, just thank you." She finished her coffee and placed the cup on the counter. "Ready?"

"As I will ever be." he reached for her hand and they exited to the awaiting elevator, car and paparazzi.

They emerged from the vehicle to a flurry of flashing lights and screaming questions. They walked the red carpet posing when asked, fielding questions about who they were wearing and their status, just friends, like anyone believed that. When asked her name she just gave Lorelai Leigh, it sounded sophisticated and would be enough to stump most investigators. He led her with his hand at her waist, and she smiled for the camera. They looked amazing. Him the successful heir and her the perfect accessory.

They entered the venue and found their table, already in attendance were Finn's parents Margaret and Edward Morgan, who gave her a polite embrace upon introduction, his sister Carlie who was giddy and his sisters fiancé Wallace who kissed her hand graciously. For once Rory was grateful to be little more than furniture at such an event, she could hear the conversations the men were having and get a deeper understanding of the loyalty and support the candidate garnered. She was impressed to find his youth and exuberance were not a hindrance to the young senator in fact they were his selling points. He would bring fresh eyes and ears to a stagnant democracy. In spite of her journalistic view she found herself in awe of the man, and the clincher was the way he looked at his wife while they were dancing. It was rare to see a man so in love and yet so able to make the crowd feel his attention. Her traitorous heart reminded her that she and Logan once had the same. Her mind was pulled from its thoughts when a pair of familiar hands graced her waist turning her towards their owner.

"Ace, stunning does not even begin to describe you", he took her in as she just stared wide eyed. "I am sorry, so sorry I walked away, gave you the ultimatum and everything. Please forgive me."

Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears and she just nodded. As if on cue Moon River began to play, and without any words further they began to dance. She melted into his arms feeling as if the past months were nothing but a bad dream. He held her possessively as he was well aware of the fervor she had caused amongst the men, she always did. He was always pleased when she was unaware and only available to him. The song ended and he felt a tap to his shoulder.

"Mind if I dance with my date?" Finn playfully queried.

Logan smiled and handed her to him.

"Surprise?!" He beamed at her, "You aren't too mad at me I hope? I only wanted my two BEST friends to be happy again. Do you hate me?"

The song was a slow one so she sighed and leaned into his shoulder in a dancing hug fashion, "No, I could never be mad, I love you, you goof. You are one of my best friends and I would be lost without you and now I know just how lost. I have to know was he in on this all along?"

Finn kissed the top of her head, "He and I had been in touch and when you reached out to me, it was something I thought I might be able to help with. I didn't want to tell you in case it went sideways, but he really missed you, and he is so very sorry. Are you going to give him a chance?"

Rory nodded and Finn smiled giving small thumbs up to Logan.

As the song ended Finn and Rory returned to the table where Logan was in an animated discussion with Edward about the merits of a national health program. They sat at their assigned seats and she was pleasantly surprised when Rosemary joined them as well. Seated between Logan and Finn felt just so right she was happy for the first time since hitting the trail she was truly happy, just then her phone rang, darn she had forgot to silence the ringer and was only slightly mortified when the strains of Uprising started and she realized it was Lorelai. She answered and quieted her mother then excused herself from the table.

"Mom, I told you I would be at a fundraiser tonight, what is so important?" She rushed .

"Babe, I wouldn't bother, but Grandpa is in the hospital and I think you should come home as soon as you can." Her mother's voice was strained as if she had been crying.

Rory felt herself pale, her happy little bubble shattering into a million pieces. Logan had been observing her and was by her side and she practically fainted into him. He grabbed her phone.

"Lorelai, this is Logan, I know you weren't expecting me to take this call but Rory seems stunned right now. How can I help, what's going on?"

"Logan? Oh, well I'll deal with you later, right now Rory needs to come home Richard is in the hospital and the doctor isn't very encouraging. Can you do that? Can you bring her home?" She was begging.

"Of course, I will have her there as soon as possible. Don't worry Lorelai and if you need anything just let me know. We will see you soon." He closed her phone and held her tightly.

She let out a breath and breathed deeply. "Thank you, it's not how I envisioned the evening going but thank you!"

They returned to the table and hastily explained their need for departure, Edward offered his jet if Logan's wasn't available and Margaret was comforting and said they would be in touch to see how he was tomorrow. Finn kissed her cheek and Rosemary gave her a comforting hug patting her back. The pair left the venue with arms around each other's waists and her head on his shoulder grief pooled in her eyes. That was this image that Page 6 would post captioned "Huntsberger Heir leads heartbroken Lorelai Leigh from Obama Fundraiser" and that would be how Mitchum and Shira learned of the reunion of Logan and Rory the next morning.

AN: Please feel free to comment, no flames please but if it's constructive I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3 - After the Ball

Rory said not yet, Logan said now or never and they go their separate ways. She hits the trail as a reporter, sad and lonely and reaches out to a friend for comfort. Finn decides to play cupid and fun ensues. Pairing: Logan and Rory

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own them I am just inspired by them.

 **Finnterfirence**

Chapter 3 – After the Ball

Logan and Rory entered Finn's apartment to change into something less formal and pick up suitcases for the flight, Logan's suitcase was in the second spare room having been placed there when he arrived shortly after they had left. He was grateful he hadn't had time to unpack so once his tux was back in the hanging bag and he was comfortable in khakis and a polo he made the call to the airfield to see if the family jet was still available and the relief pilot around, after confirming both he briefed the pilot on the situation so the necessary expeditions could be arranged. When he emerged from the room he heard her on the phone apologizing profusely to Hugo while explaining the family emergency. She seemed to calm a little and assured him she would keep him posted. She had just hung up and he handed her a bottle of cold brewed coffee from the fridge, she smiled at him then she took a long drink.

"Thank you for this, it is really more than I expected after, well, everything." She gazed at him torn between love and sorrow.

"Ace, we have to go, don't worry about a thing, we'll talk on the plane in the hospital and any opportunity we get, but now let's get you back to Hartford." He said guiding her to the door and back to the waiting car.

They quickly arrived at the airstrip and were rushed through security and were on the plane ready to depart promptly.

Once they were seated Logan took her hand, "I am with you all the way, I promise I will never turn my back on you again."

They spent the flight catching up on the past few months of their lives, neither had dated and both had become engrossed in their respective jobs. He loved his position In Palo Alto and although she enjoyed the writing she confided she loathed the travel. She also informed him she had been sending out resumes at Finn's encouragement and had some encouraging responses from the west coast. She had even been invited to interview at the San Jose Mercury News in two weeks when her schedule would have in placed in the Sacramento rally. She didn't know if she would make it now that Richard was taken ill. He held her and assured her it would be OK. In his heart he was bursting with the knowledge she was considering a job that would bring her to him.

"Why did you apply to the west coast if you knew I was there and that we were over?" He asked.

"I guess I was hoping we weren't really over, I mean maybe if I were nearby we could start over. It was wishful thinking but I had hopes and now that we found each other I am glad I did." She leaned in and kissed him. "I have missed you so."

He held her "I missed you too. You have no idea, Finn spent many a night trying to convince me to call you or get over you, he was sick of my being a workaholic and no fun. When he told me about Chicago I was hesitant to come. I thought I might ruin your fun and was afraid you could never forgive me"

"I was glad to spend time with Finn it was almost like being near you somehow; he didn't tell me about your coming so when you held me on that dance floor tonight I could have fainted. You were holding me again and I just never wanted to let you go. Even right now, talking with you, it just feels so amazing and right. I should have said yes, I should have been ready, can you forgive me?"

Logan was taken by surprise; did she really just accept his proposal? "Ace, did you just say you would marry me?"

"Rory thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess I did. Is that OK?"

Logan pulled her too him and held her tightly. "That is more than OK, it is all I ever wanted or even dared dream."

They kissed deeply and held each other with renewed devotion.

AN: Please feel free to comment, no flames please but if it's constructive I appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fate Falls

Rory said not yet, Logan said now or never and they go their separate ways. She hits the trail as a reporter, sad and lonely and reaches out to a friend for comfort. Finn decides to play cupid and fun ensues. Pairing: Logan and Rory

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own them I am just inspired by them.

 **Finnterfirence**

Chapter 4 – Fate Falls

They arrived at the hospital greeted by Lorelai, Luke, Chris and Emily; they had stopped at a Cafe and purchased a carafe of coffee and some sandwiches as well as an assortment of pastries for which those in attendance were grateful. He held her hand and they listened attentively to the news of Richard's current status, he was in surgery, yes it was his heart and no they hadn't been updated since he had been taken in over an hour ago. The atmosphere was tense and the question of Logan's attendance was on the tip of many a tongue, it was just unclear as to who would breach the topic. Chris decided he was the best man for this job.

"Logan, good to see you again, what brings you to town?" He shook the younger man's hand and waited expectantly.

"I am here for Rory, we were at a function yesterday and when I heard the news I couldn't let her go alone. We have only just reunited and I promised her I would never turn my back again." He said this with his eyes locked on a glaring Lorelai.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and sat by Luke who wrapped his arm around her.

Emily sighed, "I am glad you are here, and even happier to see the two of you reunited. I just wish circumstances were better."

Logan let go of Rory and gave Emily a slight hug, "I wish they were better too, and if you need anything please let me know."

The doctor entered the waiting area, "Family of Richard Gilmore?" They rose to meet him. "He is out of surgery but he is very weak. He will be released from the recovery room and placed in ICU soon, and then an attendant will come and let you know that you may visit him. I ask that you only enter two at a time and that the visits be kept no longer than ten minutes. He needs his rest. I would also encourage you to go home tonight, and come again in the morning; you will do him no good if you sicken yourselves with worry."

They nodded and both Emily and Lorelai thanked the doctor for his information and sat again to await news of his transfer and availability to have guests.

They took turns visiting Richard and he seemed pleased with Logan's presence. They all agreed to return in the morning. Lorelai ask Rory to step aside for a moment.

"Will you be coming home tonight?" She inquired.

"No, Logan and I have made other arrangements, but I will see you in the morning." She hugged her mom then returned to Logan's side.

Lorelai seemed hurt but did not know what she could say. Emily approached and asked if she would mind staying with her and she agreed. Luke gave her an embrace saying he would call the next day and he and Chris left following Logan and Rory out of the hospital.

"Well, that was unexpected; did you know he would be coming?" Emily asked as she and Lorelai exited the hospital.

"Not a clue, last I heard she was going to be in Chicago with Finn, he must have arranged their reunion.

She hasn't really spoken to me about him much" She sadly confided in her mother.

The two women left for the Gilmore home. They returned to the hospital the next day to find Logan and Rory already there. Logan asked if they could speak for a bit after visiting with Richard of course. It was agreed that they would first visit Richard then go to a local restaurant for their discussion.

Once they were seated and had ordered Logan began, "You both know that Rory and I split up at her graduation and were reunited just a short few hours ago. What you don't know is that Rory had agreed to become my wife at last. She has also received a request to interview at the San Jose Mercury News and will be moving in with me in Palo Alto. I know this all seems sudden, but we couldn't be happier."

Lorelai was taken aback, "When did this happen, why didn't you tell me about applying to newspapers on the west coast?" She looked pointedly at Rory.

"Mom, grandma, the trail was a great opportunity, but I am exhausted, I missed Logan terribly and since we got back together we see no reason not to be together. The newspaper was encouraged by Finn I think he knew all along we would forgive each other and get back together." She informed them.

"Well I am not happy that you will be so far away, I am glad you found your way back to each other. What do your parents say Logan?" Emily inquired.

"We will be meeting with them this evening, unfortunately Page 6 got to them before we did, but that couldn't be helped. I am sure they will have their reservations as I am sure you do Lorelai, but we are set in this. We will be getting married and living in California for now. I won't say California is forever, but for now it's going to be home." Logan's voice was calm and reassuring.

Lunch was delivered and the group ate with little further discussion, the topics were kept light and tempers in check. Outside the restaurant Lorelai pulled Rory aside.

"Isn't this a little fast, are you sure about all of this?" She rushed out accusingly.

"Mom, it's what I want, it's what _**we**_ want. It really isn't fast I should have said yes to begin with but I didn't want to disappoint you. I love Logan, and he really truly loves me. Be happy for us, please." Rory embraced her mom and turned to rejoin Logan.

They returned to the hospital where Rory and Logan updated Richard on their engagement and then they left to dress for dinner with Logan's family.

They stood at the door with much stress; Logan held her hand then pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Here goes nothing", he said and rang the bell.

The maid opened the door and took their coats then instructed them to join his family in the sitting room for cocktails.

Greetings were exchanged and he gave his mother a hug and kissed her cheek, shook hands with his father and grandfather, embraced his sister and greeted Josh, all while Rory stepped behind him greeting in kind. They grabbed drinks at the bar, a martini for her scotch for him and sat on a small sofa holding hands.

"Well Rory, how is Richard I understand he is in the hospital." Mitchum began.

"He is doing better, not quite out of the woods but we have hope. Thank you." She replied.

"Logan, how long were you going to keep your renewed relationship with Ms. Gilmore a secret?" Elias started his tone gruff and accusing.

"Well, I know you saw us on Page 6 and for that we are sorry, it was not how you think, we had only just reunited that evening and received notice of Richard's hospitalization. We left and had time to discuss our lives on the plane, you may be pleased to know Rory has agreed to marry me and will be living with me in California." He stated.

Honor sprung up, "Oh congratulations! I was hoping you were back together but this is so much better!" She hugged them both in one embrace then wiggled herself beside Josh again.

"You've decided all of this in just the few hours you have been together? What about children will you keep them in California too, they will be Huntzberger's and should be raised as such, and that means Hartford! You will return to HPG and begin to act like one as well." Mitchum fumed at Logan.

Shira was aghast, "Children, marriage, no this girl turned you down, you can't!" – She gasped "No, it isn't done!"

"Logan stood up dropping Rory's hand in the process. " **Stop** , this is not a discussion, a debate or an opportunity to get me back to HPG. We are informing you of OUR plans! When we decide to have children we will decide where they live, we are getting married and if you don't get onboard you won't be a part of our family and won't meet said grandchildren. Do I make myself clear?!"

Mitchum pushed Shira gently into a chair and motioned his father to calm down, "Of course you will marry her, she should have said yes to start with she is an excellent match for you, but son you must realize that little project you have in California cannot possibly provide what you will need as a family. HPG is yours, it has been since your birth, and with a woman like her at your side you will make it even more successful. I have read her stuff and she has developed quite a voice. Bring her on board one of the papers, she can have her pick, hell give her a column – just come home and stop this California nonsense."

Both Logan and Rory were stunned by this speech, was it possible Mitchum missed his son? They couldn't believe his outpour.

"Dad", Logan began, "Thank you, really, but we need to do this our way. I know my responsibility to HPG; I know my responsibility to this family. My first responsibility though is Rory and my relationship, we need time to establish ourselves and we have agreed that for now that means California. We will be home for holidays, we haven't worked out which yet or which family we will be with first but that is all a discussion for another day. For now we would like you to be happy for us. Let us find our own way."

Mitchum sighed, and approached the pair who rose to meet him. "Son, I am happy for you, Rory welcome to the family. Now I am sure there is much to work through but you are right, for tonight we will have a family dinner and be happy you found each other again."

The maid announced dinner and the family followed her to the dining room. They were all seated and efforts to keep to civil conversation were made.

When the left the house they were drained but happy to have made it through.

The next few days Richard was in the hospital passed uneventfully and his status was upgraded from critical to stable. While he was moved to a private room he was still in no condition to return home.

Rory and Logan visited as long as they could but had to return to their respective jobs. Lorelai too had to return to the Inn and that left Emily to stay with her husband. She really didn't mind, it gave them time to talk and they knew the children would keep in touch.

AN: Please feel free to comment, no flames please but if it's constructive I appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5 - California Here We Come

Rory said not yet, Logan said now or never and they go their separate ways. She hits the trail as a reporter, sad and lonely and reaches out to a friend for comfort. Finn decides to play cupid and fun ensues. Pairing: Logan and Rory

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own them I am just inspired by them.

 **Finnterfirence**

Chapter 5 – California here we come

The interview at the News went very well with Rory being offered a staff position in the Lifestyle section. She would begin at the first of the coming month and that would give her time to finish up with Hugo and retrieve her items from home to be delivered to the home she and Logan would share.

Rory was in Stars Hollow boxing up her things when she came across the Logan box, she opened it retrieving the rocket he had sent her. Her heart fluttered, the sight of it reminded her she should get him the Boxed set of DVD's for the Twilight Zone so they could enjoy them together. She placed it gently in the box and re-taped it for shipment. It only took a couple of days to pack her things and soon the shipping company was there to retrieve them, to her surprise Logan came up behind it. She dashed out the door and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You're here! I didn't think I would see you until after work on Friday!" She held him tightly and kissed him deeply, feeling as if it had been weeks instead of the few days they had suffered apart.

He laughed and pulled her as close as possible, "I missed you, and hoped you hadn't changed your mind."

"Not a chance mister, you are stuck with me now!" She giggled then kissed him again.

She slid down his body and they clasped hands and walked up the steps and into Lorelai's house. "I have something for you Ace."

"OOO presents", she cooed, "What is it?"

"Well, I came in town because I had something in my safe deposit box that I had neglected to give you when we were here last." He reached into his pocket and got to one knee, extending the box in his hand to her, "Ace, will you marry me?"

She retrieved the offered box and removed the ring from its cushion, "Yes, a thousand times yes."

He rose and kissed her deeply then placed the ring on its rightful place.

"You kept it; I thought you would throw it away or return it." She said awe struck as she tilted her hand to admire it.

"It was Finn, he wouldn't let me, he told me to lock it up and maybe one day I could decide what to do, but not to be rash."

They kissed again and were interrupted by one of the movers. "Sorry to interrupt folks, but we wanted to make sure we had everything and need someone to sign."

Rory double checked her room and was sure everything was on the truck. She peered into the truck and it all looked secure. She nodded and signed off on the manifest. The movers closed the door and placed a metal sealing tag on the lock giving her the number to match when they arrived in California.

Rory closed up the house and she and Logan took the short drive to the Inn to have lunch with her mother as she had planned. They arrived at the Inn and were greeted by Michele in his typical condescending tone.

"Your mozer is in the kichen and will be with you in a moment. She said you are to sit at any table she will be right out."

They thanked him and found a table requesting drinks well they waited. Holding hands under the table and speaking softly to one another they did not notice Lorelai until she plopped into one of the chairs.

"Whew, I tell you it is always something here, late deliveries missing deliveries and now the carrots for dinner aren't up to snuff. I tell Sookie, dinner is her baby, call me about the linens, but she always has to double check a menu change." She sighed heavily. "So you two ready for the big move?" She emphasized two acknowledging the unexpected appearance of Logan.

"Yup, just sealed the truck and it's on the way, Logan surprised me by arriving earlier than planned but it was a nice surprise and LOOK!" She said holding out her hand, "It's official, I am engaged! Isn't is beautiful!"

Lorelai smiled indulgently, "I guess with a rock that big he can take you to California, but you have to be back for Christmas!"

They enjoyed lunch and Sookie danced excitedly about the ring congratulating them both and calling Rory a Sadie. They discussed plans for the Holidays and Logan explained that Thanksgiving was to be spent with his family and possibly a visit to Emily's if Richard was up to the annual event. Christmas would be spent in Stars Hollow and they prearranged for a room at the DragonFly, Lorelai was disappointed they would not stay at her house but understood that Rory was making room for April. She looked at the pair, they were beautiful together, and her heart broke a little. Rory wasn't hers anymore, sure she would always be closer to her than most mothers were, but now she belonged to Logan. Rory had chosen to spend the rest of her life with him. Rory saw the sadness in her eyes and realized her mother was letting go. She stood and went to her mom pulling her into a hug.

"It's OK mom, I will always be your daughter and you will always be my best friend. You just get a son out of the deal and maybe one day in the not too distant future a grandbaby or two to spoil and teach the ways of the Gilmore." She petted her mom's head and rocked her gently.

Lorelai pulled away from the hug and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "You're right, you are always so much better at this maturity thing than I am."

Logan came around and wrapped both women in a hug, "Lorelai, I promise I won't keep her from you and hopefully we will become better friends as time goes on?"

Lorelai turned to Logan and kissed his cheek, "I would like that, and it will be nice when you bring her to me if we can be more than civil. Yes, I would like that very much, now hand me your phone."

Logan looked at Rory who nodded her head happily and handed his phone to Lorelai. She promptly found her name and changed her position to #3 under Honor of course Rory being #1 and then changed his ringer for her to Hey Ya!

"There, now you will know it is me when I call." She beamed at the pair.

"Thanks mom, I know this is a complete turn of events, thank you for taking it in stride." Rory held close to Logan's side.

"Ah kid, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and it looks to me like you are happy. That is what is most important. There better be a room for me in that California house because you can bet I will visit to make sure you are taking proper care of her." She teasingly threatened.

"Absolutely, and you will be welcome anytime." Logan assured.

AN: Please feel free to comment, no flames please but if it's constructive I appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6 - Building a Dream

Rory said not yet, Logan said now or never and they go their separate ways. She hits the trail as a reporter, sad and lonely and reaches out to a friend for comfort. Finn decides to play cupid and fun ensues. Pairing: Logan and Rory

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own them I am just inspired by them.

 **Finnterfirence**

Chapter 6 – Building a Dream

Rory and Logan moved into a lovely Mission style home in Palo Alto, there was no avocado tree but it did have a pool, this appealed to both of them and they agreed to purchase a hot tub as soon as possible. The home had 5 bedrooms and 4.5 baths, and was 3800 square feet; they had agreed that with friends, family and their own plans to have a family one day the size was more than justified. The open concept of the downstairs lent itself to entertaining and the kitchen would be envied by Sookie. They were excited to shop for furniture and make it truly their own.

They were surprised to find a box on the kitchen counter, it wasn't a large box but Logan recognized the family crest on its seal. When they opened it they found a pair of black American Express cards in each of their names. There was a note inside from Mitchum.

 _Dear Logan and Rory,_

 _I am sorry that things were so tense at your last visit; please know that we truly do want the best for both of you. The enclosed cards are to be used to furnish your new home as a gift, you may feel free to use the cards in any other way you see fit, you are family and family takes care of each other. I assure you there are no strings attached, no demands to return to HPG, just wishes for your happy future._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mitchum_

The two looked at each other in surprise, "How on earth did he arrange this? How did he know we bought the house?" Rory looked to him expectantly.

"Ace, that's just my dad looking out for us. Don't be surprised if he sends us a crib before you know you are pregnant, he is just that connected." Logan laughed.

"Well I guess our budget just changed dramatically, he will expect this place to shine given his generous gift." Rory said.

"Hey now, it doesn't matter who pays it matters that we live here and we have the final say in how we decorate, we are not building Harford west, we are beginning our new life together." Logan pulled her into his embrace.

There was a knock at the door and they looked at each other quizzically. They opened the door to find none other than Finn, Collin, Stephanie and Rosemary, "Surprise! We are here to help you warm the house! Finn waved and a man with a stack of crates entered the home.

"Where do you want 'em." He asked his voice gruff and tired.

Rory knew that if this was a gift from Finn it should go in the liquor pantry and she showed him the way.

The girls oohed and awed at the lovely home and the men clapped Logan on the back. The couple surrendered to their friend's intentions and they all left in seek of lunch.

Logan advised that they go to Pizz'a Chicago in Santa Clara he loved the John Dillinger pizza there and knew Finn would love the Great Chicago Fire, so they loaded up in their cars for the short drive.

Rory was pensive as they drove, "Logan, how did they find us? We only just signed paperwork and retrieved keys last night. This is our very first day as homeowners? I get your dad is the news so OK, someone at the real estate office may have clued him in, but our friends?"

Logan chuckled, "Ace, for that I wholeheartedly blame Finn, he makes connections faster than anyone and when he uses his powers for good no one can stop him."

They arrived at the quaint family restaurant and found a table to catch up. They chatted about what they had each been up to while they had been apart. They were all excited to hear about the engagement of Logan and Rory as well as Collin and Stephanie, Rosemary gave Finn a pointed glare and he changed the subject. They laughed and the girls agreed to help Rory find furniture and linens to outfit the house, the guys would get the hot tub, patio furniture and a pool table for the rec room. They would divide and conquer to get the house up and running before Rory started her new job. They laughed that Huntz Sr. was going to hear those cards cry uncle.

Shopping was exhausting and the group returned to the house happy and feeling accomplished. Finn had arranged for them to spend the night at one of his family hotels since furniture and things would not be delivered until morning. They went to the hotel and had dinner in the restaurant and retired to their rooms happy and exhausted from the days efforts.

"Logan," Rory began.

"Yea Ace" he replied.

"I am so glad we are back together, I love our life, I love our friends and I really LOVE you!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly then held his face and peppered it with kisses.

He returned affection in kind and soon they found themselves tangled in each other's embrace sleeping deeply.

The next day was filled with directing movers, uncrating, unpacking and dressing beds and windows.

"Steph, it was genius thinking to drop all the linens at the laundry so they would be ready today. I would have been up for days trying to get this all done. Really thanks to you and Rose this place feels like a real home." She gushed as they toasted the days' work.

"Men", Logan said as he raised his glass, "This is to a job well done! Thank you for your help in making mine and Rory's first home so perfect!"

AN: Please feel free to comment, no flames please but if it's constructive I appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7 - Plan Your Plans

Rory said not yet, Logan said now or never and they go their separate ways. She hits the trail as a reporter, sad and lonely and reaches out to a friend for comfort. Finn decides to play cupid and fun ensues. Pairing: Logan and Rory

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own them I am just inspired by them.

 **Finnterfirence**

Chapter 7 – Plan your plans

Emily and Shira were planning the wedding; it had been a small concession on the part of the lovebirds to keep family peace. The wedding would be the weekend after Thanksgiving and things were moving along very well. With the technology at hand they could approve China patterns, linens and even invitations. Emily scheduled her meeting with several dress designers and she settled on Monique Lhuillier for the elegance and sophistication. Her dress was off white had a classic heart shaped bodice with lace sleeves a tapered waist and full skirt. It was agreed she would wear Grandma Lorelai's canary gold Tierra. The bridesmaids would wear Floor length A Line Lace and Chiffon dresses in shimmering taupe. The men were easy to dress in the latest Hugo Boss single breasted tuxedo, they joked that they looked like the rat pack and Finn swore he would begin drinking martini's immediately to fill the Dean Martin void. All in all, for a wedding, things were moving along smoothly. Emily and Shira got along surprisingly well and Mitchum got along well with both Luke and Chris. Honestly it seemed surprisingly easy to plan a wedding on opposite coasts. They had even managed to procure the Rose Room for the ceremony Logan and Rory found that particularly amusing.

Logan had never been as grateful for a family jet as he was flying into Hartford with Rory and no screaming kids, no coughing grandmas, just him and her, the next time they boarded this plane it would be as man and wife. He held her close as she slept she had been non-stop the past two weeks banking stories so they could enjoy the time between their wedding on Saturday and Christmas eve to celebrate with a trip to Fiji. Rory made a small sound as she began to stir.

She opened her eyes slowly and cuddled into his chest, "MMM, my favorite pillow anywhere." She placed a kiss on him.

He kissed the top of her head, "Happy to oblige, ready to face the maelstrom that is sure to be outside the gates?"

"Your dad couldn't keep it on the dl huh, I guess I should freshen up before we land and you might want to change your shirt, I kinda drooled on that one." She giggled and got up to retrieve her toiletry bag and headed to the restroom to tidy her appearance for the cameras.

"A little drool, look at me, it looks as if I spilled a whole glass of water on myself." He teased as he pulled off the shirt and undershirt retrieving fresh ones from his hanging bag. "Dad promised to keep it to a minimum and any Huntzberger photos will have to be licensed with the royalty's going to The Literacy Project as we requested. He is even running a full ad in all of our papers on their behalf to educate the readership of sponsorship opportunities."

He was buttoning his last button and tucking his shirt in when she emerged from the restroom. He looked at her and fell in love all over again, he couldn't believe in 72 hours she would be his for better or worse, until death parted them. He looked forward whenever he saw her, she just made things brighter.

"That's fantastic! It is such a great organization and they do such great things for adults and children." She enthused as she crossed the plane and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him.

 _Yup_ , he thought, _I am a lucky man_.

They returned to their seats and buckled in as the captain began the landing. As expected the cameras began popping as soon as they emerged from the gate. Questions about the honeymoon, will they be returning to Harford will he be stepping into the CEO position of HPG was his dad retiring and what about Gilmore Insurance would that be under the HPG banner as well. They smiled and were ushered by the security into the waiting town car.

"Not as bad as I thought, tell me I am not that bad." Rory had her head back on the seat and her hand entwined in his.

Logan chuckled, "Nah Ace you are nowhere near that. The people you interview want to talk to you. Last I checked you weren't chasing the story it was coming to you."

"That's good right, I mean Journalists chase stories but it's OK that I let them come to me." She seemed insecure.

"Hey, what brought that on, you are an excellent journalist and you know it. Heck you've even got my father offering you a column in the Chronicle if you want it." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his lap. "Did Lorelai say something again about the correspondent thing? You know if you want to do it I won't hold you back, I will just wait for you to get home."

She leaned in and kissed him and they kissed for a while until the appropriateness of the venue came to their minds. She pulled away and just looked at him. He was it for her, she hated to admit it but she wasn't going anywhere. Her boss had offered her a spot reporting the Tour de France back in July and she had declined, she didn't even discuss it. She just declined. It might hurt her career in the long run but this was her life, she would be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger and that was all the adventure she needed.

She just wished her mother understood.

They arrived at the DragonFly and thankfully there were no photographers and they grabbed their key and took their bags to the room settling in before finding Lorelai for pre-Thanksgiving-Thanksgiving. They changed into town friendly jeans and sweaters and headed out to find Lorelai.

It didn't take long until Rory heard the familiar voice call out, "Sugar Toes! You have returned Paul Anka missed you so, and the indomitable comeback kid. Ready to eat like you've never eaten before? Sookie has been cooking up a storm. I think you are going to love what she has planned for the rehearsal dinner too, it has been a flurry of activity. Oh, Logan thank Mitchum for getting the reporters and photographers to back off, it was getting to be a real problem, I think some of my more clandestine guests were getting jumpy, so really thank him for me. They weren't even afraid of Michel and that is saying something." She ranted well pulling the pair into the dining room. "Sit, sit I will let Sookie know you are here."

The couple just chuckled unable to get in a word edgewise. Sookie came dashing out the door and a sous chef came to a halt in front of her taking the saucepan and spoon she had taken from the kitchen in her haste. She scooped Rory up into a tight hug, "There you are, my little Sadie, I can't wait to see you happily married." Then she turned her attentions to Logan, "Come here you, I can't believe you two are getting married." Then she pulled them in to a tight hug from each side.

"OK Sookie, that's enough", Lorelai intervened, "The kids are hungry and you promised us lunch."

They reseated themselves and were pleasantly surprised when the food started arriving. The food was delicious, as expected and soon they found themselves full and ready for the day ahead. They walked through the town she had grown up in and were greeted by its motley crew, Ms. Patty congratulated them on their upcoming nuptials, Morey and Babette, were on about their newest gnome until Kirk ran past knocking himself out in effort to escape puppy Kirk which everyone knew was not a puppy but a badger and didn't have the heart to tell him. While they were thus distracted Rory and Logan made their escape and found their way to the bridge. They sat together her head on his shoulder, quietly observing the fish gliding beneath the water.

"This time next week, I'll be Mrs. Huntzberger, I will be your wife. I like that you'll call me wife soon, not just girlfriend, not that it's bad being your girlfriend I just can't wait, you know." Her rambling made him chuckle.

"Yeah Ace, I can't wait to be introduced as your husband either. Are you really taking my name, even professionally? I thought you were keeping Gilmore?" He queried.

"No, you're half right I am keeping Gilmore professionally but everything else will say Huntzberger, I spoke to HR and my editor, they agree. Gilmore is the name of the reporter, Mrs. Huntzberger - that is who I am." She kissed his cheek.

"Ace, I don't want you to think you have to give anything up to be my wife, you know that right? I love that you are independent I just want you to be secure that we have each other from this day forward." His voice sounded concerned.

"Logan", she began turning to face him, "I am not giving up anything - I am gaining. Look at it this way, I won't be the DAR president or head up any committees anytime soon, and you can leave the formal affairs to the hired planners, but when I say I do on Saturday, I am becoming Mrs. Huntzberger and that is a mantle sir. One I will happily bear. People will see me differently at first and that's OK. I want them to see me differently. I want them to know we married for love and devotion, not some odd set up story that they have in mind. By taking your name I show them I am proud as any young bride to be yours and only yours. You see?" She gazed at him with loving hopeful eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply pulling her to him, she wrapped her legs around his hips and he held her by the waist. They continued in this manner and with deeper intensity until someone came by and startled them.

"Hey, save some for the honeymoon and I am pretty sure if you keep going like that you'll both wind up with splinters in hard to explain places." Jess laughed as they recoiled.

They pulled apart catching their breath then untangled and straightened themselves rising to greet their mischievous friend. She hugged him and Logan shook his hand.

"Are you just here to ruin our fun or did you have a purpose?" She teased.

"Your mom sent me to find you, seems you forgot your phones in your room, anyway Mitchum called the Inn to remind you he is sending a car at 5 to assure you are on time for pre-dinner drinks at 6. It is now 4 so you may want to head over to the DragonFly to get ready. Unless you intend to pull a Lorelai and show up as you are." He said with a smirk.

They chuckled a bit and the three walked off catching up on events in each other's lives. The car arrived at 5 and the pair went off to have dinner with his parents and a few of their friends, which meant this was a business mixer as always so wear your game face. As they stood in front of the door he realized, this was it, the last time she would be formally introduced as his Fiancé, next time these people saw her would be the wedding or at some later event where she would be his wife. His heart skipped a beat and he rang the bell to be granted entry.

They were surprised when Mitchum answered the door, "Rory, Logan come in come in, we are so glad you are here. We hope you don't mind but it is just family tonight, your cousins the Dugrey's are in town and we thought it would be nice to have a more private tete a tete." He led them into the formal seating area and she was greeted by a familiar blonde.

"Happy to see me Mary, it's not too late to ditch my cousin and have your Bible Boy." He grinned evilly and pulled her into a hug.

She pulled back from him while everyone looked on in surprise, "Bible Boy, how did you hear about that? You were long gone before I told anyone about that nickname... Paris, she told you, I should have guessed she stayed in touch. How have you been?" She enthused, then realized the company she was in, "Oh, pardon us, I haven't seen Tristan since we were 16 we attended Chilton before he was sent to Military school for being incorrigible, I see it didn't help his manners much."

Logan stepped in, "Why are you calling my fiancée Mary? ...You are kidding, Ace is Mary, that is amazing, the one girl who wouldn't give you the time of day and I am marrying her on Saturday." He laughed good humoredly.

Mitchum cleared his throat, "Well this is an unforeseen turn of events that I am sure you can all enjoy a bit later, in the meantime Rory please meet Elizabeth and Michael Dugrey, Elizabeth is my sister. I believe you know everyone else. Can I get you a drink, Logan I know you like scotch and Rory?"

"Dubonnet and Gin if you have it if not a martini with a lemon twist. Thank you" she replied.

"Dubonnet, the Queen's drink, however did you hear of it, such an old fashioned drink for one so young." Elizabeth inquired.

"Our friend Finn is fond of all things alcohol and I am not one much for drinking so he made an effort to find something I would enjoy and oddly that one stood out. He explained later it was a favorite of her majesty and I think that made me favor it all the more." Rory explained.

The rest of the evening went well and the couple departed after dessert to the waiting car.

Rory snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around her, "I am so glad we don't have to drive, I just want to snuggle with you after all that food." She said resting her head on his chest.

The next day they were preparing the DragonFly for the rehearsal dinner when Emily came in full panic mode.

"I can't believe it flooded, they dare let this happen don't they know this is the most important wedding of the year quite possibly the decade. Yet they let this happen." She ranted flailing her arms.

"Mom, mom, calm down take a seat, what are you talking about?" Lorelai handed her mother a glass of water from the sideboard and waited.

"The Rose Room Lorelai, it flooded and now we will have to postpone the wedding there simply isn't a venue available that is large enough with such short notice." She looked about to cry.

"Mom, we have what 3-400 guests, we can use the room at the Independence Inn, and it just passed inspection. All the rooms are ready and we are slated to open in December so we can consider this the first run, it'll be fine we will just have to let as many people know as possible and those who show up at the rose room will be redirected, think of it as a sneak peek. It'll be a coo. The food is already purchased we can have it delivered there and I am sure the extra staff they hired for the event will be happy to relocate as well rather than lose the pay." Lorelai pet her mom's hand and glanced warily at Rory. "Surprise, Sookie and I bought the Independence Inn and refurbished it. It is larger than the DragonFly so attracts a different clientele; we thought it would be a good investment."

"Wow, mom, way to keep a secret! That is fantastic. The Inn is going to be open again I am thrilled for you!" Rory jumped into her mother's arms with enthusiasm.

"Congratulations Lore that is fantastic! It couldn't have come at a better time as it turns out. Thank you." Logan embraced his soon to be mother-in-law gratefully.

"Well, thank you Lorelai, I think that is a splendid solution I will call Shira right away, she was beside herself with worry." Emily took a sip of the water and left the room to make her call.

The Rehearsal and Wedding went off without a hitch, aside from the whole total change of venue chaos, and the blissful couple was seated after dinner when the chime of a spoon against crystal rang out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if I may have your attention please, I would like to propose a toast to the happy couple. Logan, Rory I have had the great pleasure of watching your love grow from the very first meeting at a coffee cart those years ago on Yale's hallowed grounds. At first blush the two of you seemed destined to clash I believe luv once referred to our fair haired boy as a butt faced miscreant." This brought a laugh from the crowd. "Then tragically they separated and went their own ways, after 3 glorious years it seemed to have come to a fiery end. Then after hearing both pining I decided it was time to play cupid and bring them back together, their love did the rest and for that I am eternally happy and wish the very same for them. So raise your glass and cheer to Logan and Rory may they live happily ever after!" Finn raised his glass and others followed suit cheering the happy couple.

They danced their first dance to Moon River, they tossed the bouquet, garter and cut the cake and finally were seeing guests off knowing they would be free to retire soon and dreading the trek to the DragonFly they were so tired when Lorelai approached them.

"So my lovelies are you ready for your surprise?" She looked at them with a puckish grin.

Rory looked at her mom with concern, "Why do I think I should be frightened, what have you done mom?"

"Oh Pish Posh, it's nothing to be concerned about I just had your bags moved here to our bridal cottage and the car will pick you up from here at 11 instead of the DragonFly, it's all been arranged." She beamed at them.

"Mom, you built a cottage here at the Inn, that is a fantastic idea, where?" Rory was giddy and Logan loved the look in her eyes it was re-energizing.

"Come along you two", she lead them out and down a familiar path to where the garden shed she grew up in once stood and there instead was a proper tiny house. It was about 750 square feet and had all the comforts, a kitchen, table, bathroom and shower and the loft sported a king size bed it was charming.

"Mom, it's wonderful. I can't believe it. It's like a dream a tiny house where our first home once stood. I love it thank you!" Rory embraced her mother and the stood on the front porch in front of the door.

She kissed her daughter and gave Logan a peck on the cheek, "Good night you two. Pleasant dreams and try not to make me a glamma on the honeymoon!" She waved as she walked back up the path.

Logan bent slightly and lifted her bridal style, she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into their honeymoon suite where they would spend their first night as husband and wife. He kicked the door closed and set her down pulling her into his arms.

"I love you Rory Huntzberger", he cooed.

"I Love you husband." She replied and they kissed deeply knowing this was only the beginning of a life of surprise.

*END*

AN: Please feel free to comment, no flames please but if it's constructive I appreciate it.


End file.
